


Aftermath Escape (Part 1)

by MF217



Series: The Blue Tri Mature Oneshots [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Dancing, Desert, Doggy Style, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human, Late Night Conversations, Master/Pet, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Strip Tease, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MF217/pseuds/MF217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chronicler, a 25 year old human, finds himself hiding away in a world not of his own for a while, alongside the company of his pet Dragon mount, in addition to his newly wedded wife, Sierrus. However, Chronicler is contemplating on just what to do with himself; mere days beforehand, he was involved in the struggle of the fate of all of existence, and he is questioning his own actions from when he had finally saved everyone from a monstrous being... by absorbing said being's power into himself, destroying him for good.</p><p>Waking up every now and then each night, Chronicler begins to question his own humanity, or if he still even has it. Sierrus, having known Chronicler to be a pervert, is shocked by how her husband is behaving, and tries to take matters into her own hands as to help calm him down and reassure him that everything his other half had done was not his own fault. He had been broken because of an event many years prior, and now he needs to relax his mind so that he can truly realize he's still human even after what had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath Escape (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: All of the characters present here are property of myself. All settings and characters depicted here are nothing more than a work of fiction. Any similarities to people in real life is solely coincidental.)  
> (AN: You might be wondering why this takes place in The Blue Tri Mature Oneshot series, despite not directly focusing on a cast from The Blue Tri's category of characters. Here's the thing; this particular group of characters basically share the same continuity as The Blue Tri itself. In fact, the monstrous being that Chronicler absorbed? One of the villains planned for The Blue Tri. Aside from that, though, i won't say too much. It's spoiler heavy enough as it is.  
> Also, I apologize for the shorter sex scene in this one. I wasn't fully awake when writing this.)

It was a calm, quiet night, in the midst of an oasis out of reach from the locals of this particular region of this world. A young man, in his mid twenties, was asleep beside the sleeping, large form of his Dragon companion, but also directly besides the soft, slender form of his own wife. Even in an environment he was raised in, though, sleep was not easy for him... it was only mere days since a certain incident was only just resolved after many years, and he had no idea who to blame for starting it to begin with. Everyone insisted he was not to blame, but the man still couldn't get the idea of blaming himself off of his own mind.

Perhaps being framed for almost everything was just how he ended up with the idea of blaming himself for everyone's problems. However, a certain part of his mind would not allow him to forget the moment he finally snapped...

* * *

 ** _"T A R G E T - A C Q U I R E D ! ! ! ! !"_ ** _A robotic sounding voice spoke up, electricity surging through it's own, heavily battered body. Even in this state, it was still as if it were good as new in regards to how it functioned... very brutally..._

_"Please! I didn't intend for this to happen! Honest! I would've stopped had I had known about-" The opposing individual, however, was soon caught in a neck hold from a metallic, cable-like limb, slowly gripping around the base of his neck._

_**"S C A N N I N G . . . . . - I M M O R T A L I T Y - D E T E C T E D . I N I T I A T I N G : - C H O K E - S C R E W ." ** The robotic humanoid spoke, as it glanced at the being before him, seemingly immortal... key word being seemingly. This being may have been truly immortal, but this was nothing new to the robotic destroyer; it's sole response to these types of beings were to forcefully strangle them until their heads "popped" off. Nobody was certain as the type of metal used to create the body was made of, but then again, nobody truly wanted to know..._

_"Quickly, dispatch of the Prime Unit! Do so before it can-" The voice speaking in this particular scene urged two other beings, a giant sized, metal Dinosaur and an equally giant, twelve winged alien Dragon. Upon detecting attacks from both of them, prisms of energy shot out of the facial plates of various drone robots modeled after the "prime" unit, which looked in a much better state of repair than in the prior, brief vision... then there was what was next. Just as quick flashes to the seemingly killed heroes were shown, the scene shifted into something else entirely... and not a very pleasant one for this robot's mind._

_**"HEY!! KNOCK IT OFF!!!"** A shouting voice suddenly called, as the robotic monstrosity, suddenly turning it's head, saw exactly who was about to finish him off for good. Suddenly, it felt a giant sword stabbed into it's facial plate, as soon it's entire body was being torn apart and absorbed into the very being who had slain it..._

_"Chronicler...?"_

* * *

With a quick flash, and static seemingly appearing in his own sight, the man woke up from his dream. He had seen many things in his life, but these were the kind of things he did not want to see...

"The... other half... It just killed without remorse? No context on who, what, or why... just murdered everything in it's path..." The man, named Chronicler, whispered to himself. Looking around at the night sky, he could see the sleeping form of his own wife, still wearing a small portion of her wedding dress, as Chronicler immediately looked towards his own companion he's known for almost all of his life.

"Hey, Dragora, wake up for a sec, please?" Chronicler said, budging against the side of the Dragon's head, as the Dragon, named Dragora, soon woke up from the small movements. Dragora, looking at Chronicler, could see the sheer panic in the human's eyes.

 _'It's in the past, Chronicler... You did what you needed to do... He's truly gone now.'_ Dragora "spoke" via growling lightly towards Chronicler, as Chronicler, very hesitantly, moved to pat Dragora's snout.

"I... I know... I still can't help but feel like blaming myself for-"

 _'Don't!'_ Dragora suddenly growled in a louder tone. Noticing Chronicler's wife still fast asleep, Dragora's look went from serious to a more gentle, calmer tone.

_'Listen... Just let her get closer to you... You've worked your entire life being the scapegoat for everyone else... Even from... you know... Regardless, you need to not hold back with your new life ahead of your... both of you.'_

Chronicler was silent, trying to calm his own nerves down, as he looked over at his still asleep wife. He didn't think he could even wake her up in a state like this. She was sleeping peacefully knowing she's in a safe place, and yet Chronicler himself, even in this stressful state, didn't want to disturb her...

... Until Dragora forced his hand by letting loose a powerful roar that completely startled Chronicler and had him fall onto his partner, as Dragora glanced around real quick.

'... A bunch of thieves, I swear. Hold the fort, Chronicler, I'll be right back.' Dragora growled to his master, before getting up from where he was resting, his size much more evident now, as Dragora slowly walked out towards a small perimeter that Chronicler had established, as the Black/Blue scaled Dragon stepped out of view, as Chronicler moved himself off of his own wife as she had woken up, looking at him.

"... ugh... Sorry, Sierrus, I just don't understand him at times..." Chronicler spoke towards his wife, named Sierrus, as her brown eyes were slightly wide, sparkly practically, as Chronicler took notice and looked as to where his hands were... one of them was on Sierrus's left breast, as Chronicler immediately let go in panic fearing some kind of lashing out from his wife.

"Hey... Chronicler... is something wrong...?" Sierrus asked, ignoring the fact he had groped her by mistake, as she had her attention fully on Chronicler.

"Um... uh... nothing important... really... Dragora just went to investigate some thieves moving in the nearby area, that's all..." Chronicler explained, as he failed to realize how quick his wife approached him from behind, as she quickly pecked him on the cheek sweetly.

"Please... calm down... do you want me to do anything...?" Sierrus asked, moving to back away from him only slightly.

"... well..." He was already slapping himself, and not even mentally at that. "Um... er... nevermind..." Chronicler was practically shaking, trying to avoid glancing at Sierrus. Her wedding dress, which was more akin to a long skirt with a slit in the front, and a tube top covering her frame, was just something that Chronicler didn't want to think of as he didn't want to be aroused by her appearance at a moment like this.

"Don't. I'm not going to let my past bother me, and it shouldn't bother you, either..." Sierrus said, beginning to gather some firewood leftover from much earlier in the night here, and beginning to lit a small fire for the moment.

"Sierrus, please... You were abused in your past! I mean I know it's our honeymoon and all, but I do not want to hit a nerve from your past and frighten you..." Chronicler tried to tell her, but already he was frozen in his place by Sierrus's movements; dancing, eyes glazed over in lust, as she slowly moved in a fashion that demonstrated everything she had as a beautiful woman; moving her chest outward to emphasis her large, D-Cup breasts, before moving to crouch as she moved her legs to allow the slit in her dress to part way in a certain fashion, exposing her wet, longing vagina to Chronicler's eyes.

Chronicler didn't want to get aroused by this, based on what he already made clear, but at the same time, it was very clear that Sierrus was not going to let him out of this at all so easily. Unzipping a hole in his pants, and drawing out his penis into view, he could see Sierrus smile rather slyly, motioning to blow a kiss to Chronicler, as Chronicler was left staring at her. He couldn't help it; he was already getting hard from looking at her. Watching as she faced away from his view, was she played with the back portion of her top, she dragged it lower to where it was no longer blocking her breasts, as she turned around to face him with a blush on your face.

"I-I'm... uh... rather new to this whole erotic dancing thing... I mean... I used to have some skill in it, but that was in a completely different form I'd wish to forget I had once looked like..." Sierrus spoke to him, as she slowly moved onto all fours, crawling up to Chronicler, in a very slow manner. She could see that Chronicler was aroused nevertheless, so she began to make her next move now that his penis was already out in view.

"Sit up, please." Sierrus asked, as Chronicler slowly moved to sit upward, looking down at her as Sierrus moved to grab his penis. Her hands slowly moving up and down on his shaft, she was beginning to get used to the feel of it, and was only slightly surprised when he had grown a tad bit harder from her touch.

Surprised, she was startled when Chronicler moved to grope one of her perky breasts. Sighing a bit at his cold, rough grasp of her bare breast, she moved to sit on Chronicler's lap, as her head moved to kiss him on the lips, with Chronicler returning it as Chronicler had his other hand grab hold of her other breast, both of them fondling with them at a fast, yet gentle, pace, as Chronicler had a look at Sierrus once they finally broke their kiss.

Sierrus could see Chronicler close his eyes in anticipation, as Sierrus, still stroking his length with her hands, went to move down in front of him as she suddenly took in his penis into her mouth. Hearing Chronicler let out a sharp gasp, she began moving her head along his member, her tongue tasting him as she had it begin to lick at the very tip of his dick. She focused herself to get him ready, her efforts seemingly working as she heard Chronicler hiding moans from her.

"Ah... too good..." Chronicler panicked, thinking he'd not for much longer, as this prompted Sierrus to speed up the pace a little bit, before having her mouth release his member and stop, but continuously licking the tip of him for a few more seconds, as she glanced up at Chronicler.

"Hey... Chronicler... Do you think Dragora will mind us having sex at all? I mean, er, what I'm more trying to say is... would you mind if we did it doggy style?" Sierrus asked Chronicler, as Chronicler opened his eyes and looked down at her, nodding a little bit.

"Y-Ya... if you can let me touch your breasts, I'll be fine with that position..." Chronicler asked, as he moved to stand on his knees, as Sierrus turned around and moving her hand back to move her lengthy skirt out of the way so Chronicler could enter her.

"Just... don't hold back too much, alright?" Sierrus asked, as Chronicler nodded, lining up his penis to her vagina, as he began to slowly press his tip against her. Granted, she wasn't a virgin, but he still tried to be careful regarding what he said earlier about not wanting to hit a nerve. However, Sierrus wouldn't let him think of that, as she immediately pushed herself backwards onto him, as Chronicler moved to lean down on Sierrus's back, nearly falling on her by accident.

"C-Careful!"

"S-Sorry!!"

Moving to grab hold of her breasts, Chronicler moved himself up a bit as his hips began to thrust back and forth, his penis sliding in and out of Sierrus, as Chronicler was turned out by hearing her moan. Without intending it, Chronicler began to thrust a bit faster, his upper body moving to rest on Sierrus's back as he did.

"Ah~! Y-Yes...! Fuck me!" Sierrus began to plead, as Chronicler wasn't holding himself back much further upon hearing her request. Moving his hands to grab hold of her ass, Chronicler began to pant a little since he was nearly close to release, as Sierrus moved to lower her upper body onto the ground to rest.

"Shit! Coming!!" Chronicler called out, trying to warn Sierrus of his impending release.

"Come inside! Fill me up!" Sierrus told him, closing her eyes as she began to feel herself reach her peak as well.

Chronicler, pounding her from behind with what strength he had at the moment, caused Sierrus to pant more audibly, before suddenly letting out a shrill scream from her climax hitting her hard, as Chronicler loudly moaned as he thrust one last time into Sierrus, holding her hips against his crotch as he felt his seed fill her full. Sierrus, panting in trying to relax after her own release, felt Chronicler's seed fill her womb full. Chronicler, though, despite having filled her full, was still hard inside of her.

"Ready for more?" Sierrus asked Chronicler, as Chronicler blinked.

"Um, er, different position?" Chronicler asked, as Sierrus shook her head.

"Nah, just get going again once you're ready. I... er... actually like this position a lot..." Sierrus told him.

"But, er, what if I get you pregnant? I mean... if you really insist on us continuing, er, how will we explain to the others about you getting pregnant?" Chronicler asked Sierrus, as she looked back towards him.

"It's fine, truly... we're already okay with it, and it's not going to be much longer until the others settle down with their own kids as well... So... Are you ready to continue?" Sierrus asked, as Chronicler sighed, then nodded.

"As long as you're fine with it, my sweet desert flower..." Chronicler said, moving to lean back down onto Sierrus's back, before moving to tilt her head a tiny bit and kiss her on the lips, slowly beginning to thrust again as he kissed her.

As they continued, Dragora returned to their small camp, in a rather agitated state; he didn't have a scratch on him, so the thieves were more than likely an annoyance more than an actual problem. However, he couldn't help but take notice to Chronicler and Sierrus's current... situation. Musing to himself that they he had arrived back in the middle of them mating, he tried to silently sneak back to where he was laying down at, before falling back asleep again. Although... he has a feeling he'll be up all night...


End file.
